


A rescue of a different kind

by the_scarlet_01



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby just wants Buck happy, Gen, Psuedo Father Figure Bobby, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Bobby worries about Buck more than he'd ever admit. Bobby comes up with a plan that is sure to help Buck have some happiness outside of the job. Bobby finds a perfect companion for Buck, a golden doodle named Daisy.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	A rescue of a different kind

**Author's Note:**

> Something I promised on my tumblr weeks ago and finally got a chance to finish.   
> Unbeta'd   
> Enjoy!

Bobby could tell that for the most part, Buck was back to being his usual happy self. The kid was smiling, he and Eddie we back in sync, and the team was better for it. But Bobby didn't miss the days that Buck would still come in exhausted or in a rush from a botched alarm. Buck would shrug it off or occasionally admit to bad dreams, but assure his boss and father figure he was okay and getting better. One day after a particularly unusual call of helping catch a loose dog on the interstate Bobby had an idea. He spent weeks tracking down the right animal. Bobby found the perfect dog. A four-year-old golden doodle that had been surrendered to a shelter after its owner passed away.

"I give up, Cap," Buck said as he sat in the passengers’ seat of the car. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough," Bobby chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road. A few minutes later they turned into a parking lot to an animal shelter.

"You could have said we were going to volunteer or something, I love animals." Buck grinned.

"I know, but that isn't exactly why I brought you here." Bobby led the younger man inside. The woman behind the desk smiled.

"Good to see you again, Captain Nash," she smiled.

"You too, Angie,” Bobby replied. 

"This him?" She asked.

"Yes," Bobby nodded. "Angie, this is Evan Buckley. Buck, this is Angie. She has someone for you to meet."

"Hi Angie," Buck smiled and shook the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Heard a lot about you." Angie grinned. "Follow me." Bobby gestured for Buck to go first. He tried not to chuckle at the confused look on the younger firefighter face as he did as he was told. 

Buck hadn't known what to expect but to be taken to a small room with a couple chairs and left with just Bobby wasn’t what he expected. He was about to ask Bobby what was going on when the door opens and Angie led in a golden doodle. Buck grinned as the excited dog went over to Bobby, earning the animal a scratch behind the ears before the curly-coated dog came over to greet Buck.

"I'll give you three a minute," Angie said before leaving.

"As fun as this is, what is going on?" Buck finally asked after a few minutes of playing with the dog.

"It has been a rough year for everyone, especially you," Bobby said. "And I know you are doing better, we all are."

"I sense a but," Buck said.

"But I thought maybe if you had a little something to help you focus beyond the job. A friendly face to help you get through the tough nights and bad dreams. I figured you could use a companion, like my friend Daisy here."

"She's for me?" Buck asked in shock.

"If you want her,” Bobby nodded, “Or you can look at the other animals."

"Nah, she's perfect," Buck admitted as he played tugowar with a rope that Dasiy had dropped in his lap. "I'll just want to take them all home and my landlord will be hard enough to sell on this one."

"I had a few ideas on that too, but we can worry about that later," Bobby grinned.

"Christopher is going to love her," Buck admitted with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Hen asked as Buck entered the locker room with Daisy hot on his heels.

"That is a dog,” Buck gave her the most obvious answer, before smiling and adding, “She’s Daisy.”

"When did you get a dog?" Eddie asked.

"A few days ago," Buck admitted.

"And I am just meeting her now?" Eddie asked. He thought they shared everything. They were best friends and all. "Wait, does Cap know she's here?"  
"Well it was his idea," Buck admitted. "So yeah he does."

"Cap got you a dog?" Eddie asked, not even trying to hide his surprise. He knew the captain looked at Buck like he was his son, but this was more than expected. 

"Mostly, but she is also kind of for everyone," Bobby said as he approached the group. "But yes, Buck will be her primary handler." Bobby gave Daisy's ear a scratch when she greeted him. "The past year or so has been rough on this team. We could all use a morale boost."

“I’m not cleaning up after her,” Hen shook her head and smiled.

“Me either,” Chimney added.

“So much for being the team mascot,” Buck said.

“Don’t worry,” Bobby grinned. “I’m sure Eddie will help you, especially once Christopher meets her.”

“Seriously, you planned to use my kid against me?” Eddie asked as he looked between his captain and his best friend.

“No, but she lives with me so unless you plan to suddenly stop being my friend, then you’ll just have to get used to her hanging around. Besides, kids and dogs are just supposed to go together. She’s already lost her owner, you really going to not let her make a new friend?” Buck stated as he knelt down beside the dog. The younger man gave an exaggerated pout as he looked back up at his friend. 

Eddie groaned. “Screw you and your puppy dog eyes, Buck.” Eddie shook his head. “Fine, but only because Christopher loves animals.”

“Christopher loves everything,” Hen stated.

“Especially Buck,” Chim added. Eddie sighed.

“They’ll be best friends,” Buck smiled at Eddie before turning to Daisy. “Isn’t that right, girl? You’re going to be inseparable and snuggle with him during movie nights, and play with him at the park. Nothing’s sweeter than a boy and his dog.”

Eddie wanted to correct Buck and tell him he wasn’t Eddie or Christopher’s dog, but he couldn’t. His best friend just looked almost as excited as the tail wagging pup at the idea of introducing her to Christopher. Eddie just didn’t have the heart to say no. If it gave them an excuse to spend more time together, then Eddie wasn’t about to honestly complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I own nothing.   
> Feel free to find me on tumblr @sortofanobsession.


End file.
